My previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,388, describes a security mailbox wherein deposited items remain out of reach and out of view to unauthorized persons, and which will hold more than several days' mail deliveries.
One shortcoming of this mailbox is that the mail is only removable from either the front or the back. Since there are installations that may require one or the other or if an installation requiring one is changed to an installation requiring the other, then the mailbox cannot be used.
Another shortcoming of this mailbox is that it is large and awkward to ship.
Therefore, there has been a need, for an improved security mailbox that can be adapted for either front or back mail retrieval and, preferably, concurrently provides a more desirable shipping profile without sacrificing security.